rainbloomsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kiora
Kiora '''is '''KeiranAsthore/KurosuAi's bloomsona. Kiora is typically a bit of a loner, however she does have her close group of friends and tries to make more as she goes. History Kiora was born to her parents Mischa and Mihail in the summer season, her parents were quite young at the time. They thought they were in love, however soon after the bloom was born the two split apart. Leaving Kiora confused as to why. She was only a few years old at the time. Her mother slept around a bit and soon gave her a younger sister, Enrika. Then a year later, a brother, Galen. Around the same time her father had found another lover and mated to them permanently. A year later, Kiora's youngest sibling was born, a male bloomling named Thorn. As Kiora grew older, it became harder and harder for her to fit in with her family. Eventually circumstances caused her to live with other family members, who raised her until her adulthood. She had a lot of dark times, however her family helped her through, even though her parents weren't around. She rarely see's her siblings, though she's grown accustomed to that matter. Kiora began to study dragons and dragonesque beings after finding some library books about the homelands. She found them exciting and amazing. Unfortunately, she can not go to the homelands without fear of being eaten, however she tries to get as close as she can by going in a boat and looking through binoculars and telescopes. Sometimes she tries to use a telescope from her home in Draclyn to see if she can see dragons on the coast. Personality Kiora tends to be pretty loud about their opinions and can be a grump at times. She has social anxiety problems and tends to try really hard to make friends. She bottles up her emotions a lot and eventually hits a breaking point. Kiora can be very clingy to those she cares about and loves snuggles. She will fiercely defend those who she cares about. Likes * Drawing * Felines * Dragons * Bloomlings * Music/Singing Dislikes * Snow * Any kind of cold weather Career your Bloom have a job? How did they start their career? Do they enjoy it? What do they like about it? What do they hate about it? Tell us all about it! If they don't have a job, what do they do or what do they want to do? Skills your Bloom good at? Are they good at baking, writing, caring for animals? Detail it! How'd they learn they're good at it? Give us a backstory on their skills. Physical Appearance does your Bloom look like? Does it wear clothes? Any accessories? Special jewelry? Cloaks? Hats? Detail it. Health your Bloom healthy? Do they have allergies? Does being out in the rain make them sick? Details. Family and Relationships Introduction. How well do they get along with others? What about their family and friends? Close Family Family they're really close with? Mother, Father, siblings? That estranged Uncle that lives in another village? How do they get along? Close Friends Blooms (or animals) they're really close with? Best friends, best pet, detail it. How do they get along, how'd they meet? Other Relationships are some other relationships your Blooms has? Detail them. Trivia * a bit of trivia * DON'T have to fill every slot out * - * - * - Notes and References Category:KeiranAsthore Category:Character Category:Earth Bloom